Customer service and support plays an important role in long term customer experience and customer retention. Providing quality service depends on the expertise of customer support associates and information sources such as incident management systems, developer communities and the like. Information may be in the form of distributed unstructured data. Thereby, effectively utilizing the unstructured data towards providing services may be challenging as the amount of unstructured data builds over time, and remains untapped. Further, it is challenging to retrieve a relevant solution from the information sources for a customer query.